1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a master cylinder apparatus.
2. Related Art
A master cylinder apparatus for use in a vehicle brake system includes a master cylinder for transducing an input to an brake operator into a brake fluid pressure and a reservoir connected to the master cylinder (for example, see JP-A-2007-99057).